Betrayal in the family
by mgomgo5473
Summary: After the change of Bella and the birth of Nessie, Carlisle hears something, that certain members of the family want to keep a secret...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**First fanfic, let me know what you think, **

**sorry for errors English not my native language**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive so rating T might go to M later

**Summary: After the change of Bella and the birth of Nessie, Carlisle hears something, that certain members of the family want to keep a secret...**

**CHAPTER ONE : memories**

I was sitting in my study in Volterra, just relaxing and reflecting on my life:

_Flashback:_

_Bella had just woken op from the change and went hunting with Edward, when I noticed that her smell was very, very "enticing"even more so than even blood. I began wondering what that might mean. When I was interrupted by 2 voices outside Esme and Alice, I went closer to listen_

_Esme; "Alice what is so urgent that it could not wait":_

_Alice: I had a vision, a bad one, a very bad one, if we allow Bella and the baby to live; this could be the end of our coven; in a few months just before Christmas the Volturi will arrive, they will believe that Renesmee s an immortal child and will want to kill her, Bella won't allow that to happen, we get into a fight with them and everything goes black:_

_Esme: oh this is horrible, what to do what to do….ah we will have to tell Edward of this too. But we have to keep it from Carlisle he is to taken with Bella and the baby already._

This had my attention immediately, a while later Edward joints the two_:"What's going on here?"…and they explained everything to him._

To my immense shock Edward didn't react like I thought.

_Edward: "well I don't know what to think anymore, now that Bella is a vampire I'm not attracted to her anymore, perhaps Bella was right after all when she said on the plane back from Volterra that the "love" I was feeling was just for blood, yeah I think that's it, I liked Bella with blood and helpless, what you do with the baby I don't care or the mutt for that matter, I didn't want a kid anyways, why did you think I suggested an abortion, huh._

To say I shocked, ashamed, flabbergasted would be an understatement.

Just then Alice seemed to have a second vision

_Alice :"Oh NO NO NO…..that's impossible"_

_Esme:" What is it?"_

_Alice: "to keep it short I just saw that Carlisle & Bella are true mates, and your mate is Alistair….what now…"_

_Esme: "there is only one solution , we renounce Bella, Nessie and Jacob during the visit of the Volturi, they will leave with the guard, before the mating can take a hold of Carlisle , then he will stay with us none the wiser, and our coven WILL survive. I will not give up my life here to travel like a nomad I want some luxury".._

After hearing this I was so angry, I had to leave the house for a hunt and I had some planning to do.

During the hunt I called the kings and informed them about everything I heard. They had only one solution, Bella Renesmee Jacob and me to come to Volterra. And he requested all information about Nessie's birth and growth; I told him I would FedEx it.

Then Aro suggested we keep the plan of the guard and kings coming "for" us in December only with slight changes. Now I just had to see if Rose, Emmett and Jasper know about this, maybe they are willing to go with us to Volterra.

I successfully intercepted Bella and told her everything I heard, she couldn't believe it first but then I suggested to try and be intimate with Edward and see if he would reject her now that she is no longer breakable;

She didn't succeed and we began planning in secret, during those times we became closer, and I told her about the second vision. But we remained "platonic" there was no "mating involved. As Bella pointed out we were both married (to idiots nevertheless) but we wouldn't cheat, and break our vows we are better than that. I concurred.

**CHAPTER 2 : Friend or foe**

Since Nessie was born in the beginning of September, we had only two months to play our cards right, first thing was to see what Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Rose thought of the situation.

To say they were furious would be underestimated, so after everybody had cooled down, we had educate Jacob in the art of "keeping Edward out of your head". For the others, they did what they always did Emmett & Rose thought about each other in various positions, Jasper about war, Bella he could read, Jacob had tribal & pack business, me well I had a difficult case a the hospital I thought often of.

So the plan was that upon confrontation, Bella would cover us with her shield and me and her would walk up to Aro to "negotiate", leaving Edward, Alice and Esme open to attack. We would not kill them oh no, we agreed that it was best to strip them of their money (where it hurts to must). They would become nomads with no source of income or means to go shopping or they could just work for it.

After a bit of "persuasion" from Jane and a reading from Aro they would be sentenced for their crimes. And we would return to Volterra with Aro.

TBC


End file.
